The Death Of Rufus Scrimgeour
by clouds711
Summary: My take on Rufus Scrimgeour's death. One shot-please review!


**The Death Of Rufus Scrimgeour**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!**

**I just suddenly got this idea while I working on one of my other fics and decided that I would write it.**

**If you like it then please review (actually review if you don't too). Aguamenti will meet any flames!**

The Minister of magic-Rufus Scrimgeour entered his office in a huff. He had just come out of an argument with one of his sub-ordinates namely Dolores Umbridge about storming Harry Potter's safe house and abducting him for questioning.

Rufus of course being a practical man argued hotly that it would probably worsen the ministry's reputation in the eyes of its citizens and that it was wrong to break the law-even if it meant that he would not be getting Harry Potter in for questioning as soon as he would have preferred. On top of that he was sure that Umbridge's recommended action would lead to nothing less than an open coup. Umbridge gave him a scathing look as she walked away muttering something about cowards.

Rufus sighed as he looked out of his windows, he had charmed them so that every time he opened them they would show him something that would calm him depending on his state of mind-this time it was his parents. He'd never had a good relationship with anyone other than his parents-they seemed to be the only ones who seemed to be able to understand the way he thought and so he had also never gotten married.

He sighed once more as he looked at his parents once more wishing they were still alive, when he felt something strange-the wards he had placed on the two floors below his had gone off. He immediately got up and warded his already warded entrance with a few more. Someone who could manage to get as far as the floors below him had to be powerful.

Rufus then cast a disillusionment charm on himself and stood in the furthest corner of his room, far from the door and waited for the intruder to show up. He didn't have to wait long- for soon the screams of ministry workers could be heard on his floor.

He quickly readied himself and pointed his wand at the door but he wasn't prepared for the man who was about to enter.

The pale white skinned man entered the room and seemed to have no trouble bypassing the wards. His body was skeletally thin and his chalk-white face seemed to have snake like slits for nostrils and scarlet eyes, Scrimgeour could have been forgiven for letting out a small whimper, after all he was facing the dark lord himself-Lord Voldemort.

He knew that the disillusionment charm wouldn't trick the dark lord for long so he silently shot a stunner at him as he removed the charm. The dark lord of course had no problem in deflecting the spell but he turned and glared at Rufus.

'Ah! The minister of magic-just the man I was looking for! I was wondering if you could give me Harry Potter's location? If you do, I will spare you otherwise, well you know…" He sneered.

Scrimgeour stared dumbfounded-he had been offered a chance to live- all he had to do was give away Potter's location. Escape from death's arms seemed so simple but then he remembered that it never was.

"Well, answer me already! I am losing my patience."

Voldemort's voice snapped Rufus back from his reverie and he started studying Voldemort's eyes. While Voldemort's voice gave him the promise that he would live, his eyes told him a completely different story- a story that would probably start with 'Crucio' and then end with 'Avada Kedavra'.

Scrimgeour made his decision-he would not be the one responsible for the fall of the wizarding world into the hands of the monster that was Voldemort by giving away information that might cause the death of its prophecised saviour.

"Go to hell, Dark Lord!"

Voldemort's face contorted in rage.

"That was not the correct answer minister, Crucio!"

Rufus did not let go off his wand as he felt the pain go through his body-he had never felt something like this before-the pain of a thousand needles piercing his body. Voldemort continued the curse, stopping only every few minutes to demand Potter's location. Rufus kept tight lipped and suffered through the pain.

Finally Voldemort stopped, "You will die as soon as I get my answer. Bellatrix!"

From out of nowhere Bellatrix Lestrange appeared before Voldemort and bowed down before him but not before shooting a nasty sneer at Scrimgeour, "

"You summoned me my lord?"

"I assume that you have brought the vial of veritaserum that I had asked you to?"

" Yes my lord."

"Good, now pour it into this filth's mouth and get me Potter's location!"

"Yes my lord."

She took a small vial from inside her robes and turned towards Rufus giving him a maniacal grin.

Rufus was destroyed-there was no way he would be able to stop himself from giving away Potter's location-unless…

His mind worked quickly to find a solution and came up with a fairly simple one.

He still had his wand in his hand, all he would need to do was point it at himself and utter a spell that would kill him. He ran through the list of spells in his head, the first one that came into his head was of course 'Avada Kedavra'.

"No, my last spell will not be a dark one-that would be the ultimate insult to myself. All right then, Diffindo should do it." He thought to himself.

Bellatrix had already opened the vial by this time and was about to pour the liquid into his mouth. He panicked-he had forgotten about Bellatrix!

Rufus Scrimgeour quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at his throat and whispered "Diffindo". Voldemort could only watch as the blood poured out of the dead man's throat before howling furiously…

His death eaters were going to have a painful day-he needed to vent his frustration after-all...

_A/N:_

_How was it, please leave a review! If there are enough reviews (at-least 3) then I might add more chapters dealing with the death of others in the series. You can leave a review stating who you would want to see next or pm me!_


End file.
